To Make Me Happy
by InTheNameOfAsgard
Summary: It's Craig's birthday, and Tweek has something special planned for him. (Creek (Craig x Tweek) Fluff Fic. Short and sweet! If you don't like Yaoi or this particular pairing, then please don't read. :3)


_**To Make Me Happy**_

My name is Craig Tucker, and today is my birthday.

"C-Come on, C-Craig!" Tweek shrieked with excitement as he took off up the hill, feet pounding against the rough dirt and warm blades of grass. His blonde hair bounced with each step he took, different ends sticking out in that cute messy fashion that he always has it in. I followed after Tweek in a quick walk, hands shoved into the pockets of my dark blue jacket as I kept a casual pace. He kept peering over at me, waving at me with his arms to get me to hurry. But when he realized that I wasn't going to speed up the pace I was in (especially going up a steep hill... God no), he just turned around and climbed up the rest of the hill without me. I knew he'd be waiting for me at the top, and so I decided to take my sweet time.

It was summer... a nice change for our town. The snow had stopped falling, and it was actually a little warm. But it wasn't too blazing hot, and I was actually thankful for that. The stars in the sky twinkled and shined brightly against the dark blue banner. Flowers were blooming all over the place (since they still never really got a chance to in the Spring, thanks to the snow), trees stood tall in the air, and bushes grew nice and thick with different berries. I've never really been an outside person, and to tell the truth, I'd rather be inside watching Red Racer than be out looking at nature. But Tweek _insisted _that we go explore a certain part of South Park at night... and so, to make him happy, I decided to go.

I almost regret it.

Walking up the steep hill was bad enough, but to be attacked by mosquitoes and urged by a high-pitched annoying voice every five seconds and knowing that I'm missing the newest episode of my _favorite TV show_ was even worse. I tried to keep my usual look on my face and resisted the urge to grumble, but it was taking all of me not to frown and tell Tweek to screw off and head back home. There is nothing out here, anyway. He wanted to go explore so bad... which wasn't even like Tweek to begin with. I don't understand, and once we found whatever we were looking for, I probably still won't understand.

"Craaaaaaiiiig!" Tweek's voice sounded from the top of the hill, which wasn't too far away now. "C-Come on, man! You're a-almost at the t-top! GAH!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I grumbled, but spoke loud enough for the blonde to hear. "Just a couple more seconds and I'll be there, Tweek." I then lowered my voice to a whisper. "Jesus Christ."

I pulled my hands from my pockets and continued marching up the hill, taking each step one at a time. I was eager to get to the top so I could take a break, but I wasn't about to run up a steep hill. ...I've mentioned this hill was steep, right?

Every muscle in my legs were screaming for me to stop. They weren't used to the exercise. I mean, sure, I exercise the right amount, but that doesn't mean I'm always taking hikes or doesn't mean I'm the fittest boy in the school. ...However... it also doesn't mean that I'm fat and lazy. I'm no Eric Cartman, thank God. It still hurts to climb a steep hill, though. I don't even know how Tweek's able to run up the hill like he did. And now... there he is, peeking over the curve of the hill, grinning down at me, twitching away, not even out of breath. Even through the darkness, his amber eyes are lit up, excited, and full of energy. ...Too much energy.

I roll my eyes at the excitement feeling he displays as I begin to reach the top of the hill. When I'm close enough, he seizes me with his tiny hands, his small fingers digging into the sleeve of my jacket as he pulls me over the edge. When I'm pulled over, I was expected to find some sort of cool rock that he had found a couple days before, or maybe some crazy alien spaceship (since insane things like that seem to always happen in South Park). But instead... I found... a campsite.

The campsite was small, and cozy. There was a medium-sized dark green tent sitting off to the side, and a small campfire not too far away from it. A couple of folding chairs were a little ways away from the fire, with bags of marshmallows and two long sticks beside them. On the other side of the campsite, there was a small table, with a frosted vanilla cake.

I tilted my head to the side, watching as Tweek walked over to the cake, the same, goofy, adorable grin on his face. He picked up a lighter off of the table and lit the single candle on the cake, before turning his attention to me. Raising an eyebrow, I slowly approached, looking toward the cake as I got closer and closer. I was finally able to see the top, and noticed the dark blue frosting written against the white icing.

_ 'Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Craig!' _was written on top, with a little red heart beside it. I felt the corners of my lips tug upward in a small smile as I brought myself to look into the blonde's eyes. His grin had formed into a little smile, and though he was twitching as he always does, he looked... a little calmer.

"Happy B-Birthday, C-Craig..." He said softly. "I-I'm sorry there aren't a-any g-guinea pirates to f-fight, b-but I hope a n-night of camping means th-the same t-to you..."

He suddenly looked away, and down at his hands, which were playing with each other against his stomach. "I-I know 'R-Red Racer' was o-on tonight..." He mumbled. "A-And I'm s-sorry I tore you a-away from that..."

Well, it's official. I am the biggest asshole on the face of the Earth. Immediate guilt struck me. Tweek had gone through all of this to make me happy on my birthday... and one of the only thing's I've done is considered telling him to fuck off and go home. Good job, Craig. Good job.  
He continued to look down at his hands, and didn't notice I was approaching him until my arms were around his waist. He lightly squeaked and looked up at me, shaking and twitching in his usual cute way. His eyes were lit up, full of hope, yet concern. My smile had formed into more of a happy grin, and I gave a small laugh, before leaning forward and pressing my lips against his. He sighed, and I felt his lips press back against mine.

I guess you could say I'm soft when it comes down to this kind of thing. But when it comes to Tweek, I can't help but act just a little out of character. He means the world to me... and if I was going to make up for being a dick inside my mind earlier, then this was how I would do it.

I slowly pulled away and reached one hand up to play with his messy hair. His eyes fluttered open (which he had apparently shut) and looked up to me with a small smile. His small smile caused my smile to grow bigger, and eventually we were both lightly laughing like idiots.

I leaned forward again, and lightly pressed my lips against his forehead. "Thank you, Tweek." I mumbled. "This is the best birthday gift I've ever gotten. To be able to spend a night with you alone on an over-night camping trip is exactly what I've been needing lately."

"G-Good..." Tweek mumbled back, though his voice was a bit louder than mine. "C-Can we e-eat the cake now? I-I'm really h-hungry..."

I grinned, and nodded.

My name is Craig Tucker. Today is my birthday, and I've gotten the best gift in the world:

Someone who thinks their purpose in life is to make me happy.


End file.
